


Gifts

by LetoaSai



Series: Secrets [4]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background War, Cloud is excited but over it, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Not one but two Birth scenes, Postpartum Depression, Sequel, Squall's a proud daddy, When the goddess of harmony is your midwife, hard pregnancy, hibernation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud learned in the most alarming way possible that he wasn't as sterile as he thought he was. It was hard but he wouldn't trade giving birth to his children for anything.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Secrets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593604
Comments: 45
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any version of Final Fantasy.
> 
> Sequal two-shot to Secrets Kept, obviously pre main story. 
> 
> I had a lot of people interested in Ventus and Sora's birth scenes to see how Cloud coped in two very different situations. 
> 
> First up, Ventus.

Squall could feel the blood dripping down his neck and his hip was sore but none of that mattered at the moment. He could have missed it. Guardians fucking damn it, he could have missed it. 

He flew through the halls of the safe zone they called their home and anyone that happened to be around knew to get out of his way. 

It was in the early hours of the morning when Cloud’s water broke. He’d been even more uncomfortable for the last three days and it was almost a blessing on it’s own that this was almost over. 

It had been over ten hours since then but Squall had gone with everyone else that morning to fend off the newest attack. 

Fuck Chaos. Fuck Manikins. How could he forgive himself if Cloud gave birth without him there? 

He knew he probably should have taken the time to clean up and heal himself first but all of that came second to getting back to Cloud. Manikins always had the worst timing. Couldn’t he have a day? A single damn day?

Squall barged into the room with a clatter and was halted by Cosmos appearing in front of him, arms crossed. 

“You’re filthy.” 

“Whatever, hows-” 

She shoved him back, hand out to cast a healing spell across him. “You will feel differently if you bring infection into this room and Cloud or your unborn baby gets sick.”

Squall froze. He hadn’t missed it, thank Shiva. The relief was followed by a dose of dread. What if he did bring some kind of germs in? What if he- 

“You look like shit.” 

Cloud’s voice dragged Squall from his thoughts and he peered around Cosmos to look at him. Still pregnant, though the bump wasn’t as defined as he’d seen before in women. It wasn’t exactly a normal pregnancy. 

“You look better than me, yeah.” Squall agreed softly. Cloud was sweat covered after hours of contractions and was down right exhausted after a night of no sleep. He sat oddly propped up with his legs drawn back to his chest in an almost squatting position. He’d said it was more comfortable than sitting normally. “How do you feel?” 

“Like something large is about to pass through a hole i wasn’t born with.” Cloud said dryly. 

“Well that’s-” Squall looked at Cosmos with panicked frustration. He was clean already, damn. “Am i done?” 

“Go, go.” She waved him off, having healed him and cleaned him moderately well. She wouldn’t have let him anywhere near Cloud otherwise.

Squall was at Cloud’s side in an instant, running his fingers through Cloud’s damp hair. Even his spikes had waned. “How are you really feeling?” His other hand was on Cloud’s stomach. 

“Like i wasn’t built for this.” Cloud muttered, and Squall saw the traces of fear in him. 

Cloud was an anomaly. A man that had been experimented on with many others of his ilk. He’d been a guinea pig for power, and he had power. He also had strange cells and mako energy running through his body. His strength was ridiculous and his senses were off the charts. Cloud was a super soldier through and through but side effects to that torture had been unexpected. A second set of sex organs, a full set of both male and female reproductive organs. 

Cloud had been standoffish before they’d been intimate for the first time. Explaining that he wasn’t exactly ‘normal’ had taken a while. As it was, Squall hadn’t been put off. Cloud was Cloud and he’d already caught all the stupid feelings. 

The pregnancy had been a surprise though, one they couldn’t hide for long. Cloud had assumed he was sterile. It was what someone had evidently told him at some point. Cloud had been shocked and telling Squall had been hard. Telling everyone else had been embarrassing but there was no damn way Squall was going to codone him fighting while pregnant. 

Had anyone even argued they would have dealt with Tifa who had turned into the biggest mother hen and protector. Everyone knew how hard she hit and wasn’t going to risk it. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Squall said quietly, refusing to believe anything else could be true. He rubbed his hand across Cloud’s stomach and they both ignored the fact that Cloud was weeks earlier than the average female pregnancy. “Cosmos is here to help us.” She’d also assured them that the baby’s health seemed to be fine. Early yes, but moderately well developed for someone about to be born nearly nine weeks early. 

It was all good news for Cloud. He’d been worried about every little thing, not just the changes in his body but the growing baby he was already in love with. Having unique genitals meant having a smaller vagina than women. A smaller baby was a blessing but Cloud would have dealt with the pain if it meant a healthy baby. 

Babies had never been part of his plans but this one was now. 

“Yeah.” Cloud swallowed, his eyes squeezing shut as another contraction rocked his body. 

Cloud couldn’t hold onto Squall, he’d break his bones gripping too hard and they compromised with Squall moving to sit beside him to hold onto him. 

“Are you really comfortable like that?” Squall asked, just trying to give him a question to focus on. 

“Yeah,” Cloud said, voice strained. “Legs being under me. I dunno. Feels better.” 

Squall nodded. “Good. Do whatever feels better.” 

Cloud hissed, one hand wrapped around his stomach. 

Cosmos stepped forward again, putting her hand on Cloud’s stomach. She could use magic to search for heartbeats and bent down to look under the medical gown she’d forced him into to see how dilated he was. “Won’t be too long now.” 

“Oh, c’mon!” Cloud huffed. “Can’t you just magic this kid out of me!?” 

She patted his face. “It doesn't work like that.”

Cloud groaned. “God, fucking make it go faster. It’s been hours!” Frustration was creeping into his tone. He’d been holding himself together so well but even he had his limits. 

“There will be a baby soon.” Squall muttered. 

“Fuck you, Squall. This is fucking your fault. ‘You have a vagina, may as well try it.’ Bastard.” 

Squall snorted. “I stand by that being a good idea.” He ran his hand down Cloud’s neck. “But i’m sorry.” 

“Fucking better be.” Cloud growled, shifting enough to rest his head against Squall’s shoulder. 

Squall couldn’t do much but hold onto him and keep the door shut. He could already tell Tifa was in the hallway. Yuna and Laguna were there too. It was a just plain good fortune that his father was showing restraint and was giving them space. 

Squall moved to curl up behind him, rubbing his back and talking softly about absolutely nothing. It was the constant stream of words that seemed to pass time and allow Cloud to drift in and out of sleep in his awkward position until the contractions became too close together to be ignored. 

“Being impaled by a fucking sword didn’t hurt as much as this!” Cloud yelled, gripping the mattress. The pain was bad, not only was he pushing a baby out of a small hole, but his penis and balls were drawn up in sheer agony. 

He was kneeling, because that’s what he _wanted_. Kneeling was the best position he’d found and Squall stayed behind him, arms around his torso holding onto him. They weren’t sure when Cosmos had named herself their midwife but they were grateful for it anyway. She knelt in front of Cloud, trying to heal him during the entire process so he wouldn’t tear too badly. 

“I get it. I fucking get it.” 

“Get what?” Squall asked softly.

“Why every woman who’s ever given birth wants to fucking kill who did this to them at this point! You’re a dead man, Leonhart!” 

Squall squeezed him gently. “Yeah, that’s okay. Kind of deserved.” 

Cloud lost some of his steam there, but he wanted someone to argue with. He wanted a reason to be screaming in pain beyond the giving birth. 

“Deep breath and push Cloud.” Cosmos said softly. 

“Tell me to push, one more fucking time. Go ahead!” Cloud snapped, panting and wishing he could tap out of this. 

It was the sort of moment where time was easily lost. It could have been minutes or hours and every warrior of light no doubt knew what was going on by now. If the gossip didn’t get to them first, Cloud’s screaming sure had. 

“Almost, almost.” Cosmos was muttering. The second the baby was free she had them, cutting the umbilical cord in a fluid motion. She swaddled them and wiped them off while Squall gently pulled Cloud back into a lying position. 

“All done. You’re done.” Squall whispered, wiping Cloud’s brow. 

“Where are they? What are they?” Cloud asked instantly, almost delirious from the pain. 

“Boy.” Cosmos said softly. “A little boy.” 

Squall wasn’t sure what he expected after hours of pain but tears started rolling down Cloud’s face. After months of panic he wasn’t pregnant anymore. The baby was here and he was in tears. As soldiers they were used to killing. Making a life was a whole new deal. 

Squall cupped his face, brushing kisses against his cheeks. “I know. I know. We’re all fine now. Right?” He glanced back at Cosmos. “He’s fine, right?” 

“He’s fine. Tiny but fine. He’ll grow.” she promised. The baby made a noise. It wasn’t exactly a cry but it was a definite ‘notice me, i’m here’ kind of sound. 

“I want him…” Cloud muttered, having to lean on Squall again to be propped up enough. “I wanna see him.” 

Cloud was exhausted, but he’d just done the impossible, seeing his baby was the least they could do. 

Cosmos drifted back to their side, laying the baby on Cloud’s chest. “He’s going to want to eat soon. We’ll figure out how much milk you’re able to produce then.” 

“Yeah.” Cloud swallowed, shifting the baby in his arms. His eyes were scrunched shut, little fists held against his cheeks with little damp gold hairs on top of his head. Cloud's tears still fell but Squall's eyes weren't exactly dry either.

When the baby's unfocused eyes cracked open, Squall felt his heart stop. Bright blue eyes, he was a tiny Cloud. He wiggled all uncoordinated and perfect, snuggling against Cloud as if knowing that was the safe spot. 

“He’s here.” Squall said, completely in love with the boy, all four pounds of him. He and Cloud had made a baby. 

“He is.” Cloud said, voice strangely emotional for him, but he was definitely allowed today. 

Squall reached out, touching the baby’s little hands and touching a finger down his nose. This was his baby. Is there anything he could love more? “What’s his name?” 

Cloud blinked up at him, “What? I get to name him?” 

“You did all the work.” Squall said. He couldn’t stop touching now. He touched his fingers across the top of the baby’s head and grinned at that big yawn the baby gave. He’d been doing a lot of work trying to be born too. “Thoughts?” 

Cloud hummed, slumping against Squall’s shoulder with a sigh. “Ventus.” 

“It’s a lovely name.” Cosmos said softly. For the most part she’d been trying to give them their space but she still hovered protectively. Ventus was small, and she was prepared to do whatever emergency casting she needed too to make sure he remained healthy.

“Ventus.” Squall agreed, testing it out. “Yeah.” 

Cloud rocked the baby, heaving a tired sigh. He passed the baby over to Squall to hold for the first time. “I still feel like i’m being split in half.” 

“You were just split in half, babe.” Squall muttered. 

Cosmos gave him an understanding, sympathetic smile. “There’s still the afterbirth, Cloud.” 

He deflated. “Fucking damn it.” 

Squall tried not to smile but failed. Cloud had his baby now and was really done with the whole giving birth thing. He cradled their child who was steadily starting to get more fussy and pressed a kiss to Cloud’s head. “Nearly there.” 

Cloud grumbled but relaxed for now and focused on Squall rocking Ventus. “You make a pretty picture.” 

Squall smiled, feeling this ridiculous pride he never knew he could have. “We’re lucky to have you. Rest for now. You’re almost done and then i promise you can sleep.” 

“Sounds nice…” Cloud admitted. 

Squall focused on Cloud for now. Cloud and Ventus. Later when Cloud was up to it, he’d let his father and the others in a few at a time to meet their newest warrior or light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Cloud didn’t remember how long he’d been screaming but his throat hurt. His head hurt. Fuck, parts of his body he was almost never even aware of were throbbing in a pain he never wanted to feel again. 

How long had it been? How long had he been laying here trying to do what his body just wasn’t supposed to be able to do. 

He shut down, his body twisting uncomfortably. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this. He didn’t fucking want this!

“You’re almost done. Almost done…” He felt a hand smoothing his hair back and he hated it because it wasn’t what he wanted. 

“I don’t want you!” His voice as hoarse

“I know, i know…” 

He’d been rolled onto his side at some point, still in full denial about going into labor. His leg had been propped up against his will, putting him in a proper position but it still _hurt_ and he still _hated_ it. 

“I don’t want you. I don’t _want_ you!” He was stuck in a loop. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to go home and see Nibelheim as it used to be one more time. He wanted to see his mother who he barely remembered anymore. To just hear her voice one more time. He wanted Squall. Gods, he wanted Squall so bad. He wanted Ventus. He wanted his baby back. He didn’t want this pain. He didn’t want to do this. 

“I know.” Laguna gripped his arm and stroked his hair and he didn’t want it. He wanted Squall. 

Cloud was dizzy with pain, incoherent and downright depressed. 

It had been years since Ventus had fallen into the void. Standing mere feet in front of him when he’d practically disappear. There had been nothing he could do to save him, but he and Squall had panicked. Their child was gone. 

It was barely hours later when Squall found the void and jumped. He’d turned, giving Cloud just the barest look of regret before diving. To find Ventus, to bring Ventus back to them. The void could destroy them. Leaving the world that way could have had so many catastrophic effects but to get their son back Squall had taken the chance. 

Cloud remembered jerking as if he’d been struck, he’d tried to follow him, tried to follow his husband into the void but Tifa landed on his back. Vaan was there, Zidane, Laguna...others. Pinning Cloud down with strength and magic alike to keep him from following. They’d had to knock him out and afterwards told him it was for the best but they didn’t understand. His child and husband were _gone_. 

It was Cosmos who dealt him the next low blow. It was left to her to tell him he was pregnant and falling into the void would likely cause a miscarriage. If he acted rashly he’d kill the baby, Squall’s baby. 

He couldn't follow Squall, but he couldn't deal with a pregnancy just than either. 

For years he’d continued on with the war with Cosmos putting his pregnancy on hiatus. There were so many spells on him keeping his pregnancy from progressing that it started affecting him. Badly.

He was constantly worried that his baby being the size of a sea monkey for so long would have adverse effects but there was nothing he could do. Their numbers were low in recent years. Squall had been lost, Tifa, Tidus, Bartz. Cloud simply couldn’t hang back just because he was pregnant, they needed him in the fray. 

When the war was over, **finally fucking over** , Cosmos sent everyone back to their worlds. Nearly everyone… 

Cloud stayed months longer to ride out his pregnancy. He’d insisted he could handle it alone, but Cosmos wouldn’t hear of it. He’d become despondent and moody. He seemed unconcerned with the baby for months and shifted between guilt and rage. He wasn’t sleeping, and others had been constantly reminding him to eat. 

He was suffering through postpartum depression before even giving birth. He’d been pregnant too long. The only other one that had opted to stay had been Laguna. He’d promised to look after his son-in-law and grandchild until they were forced to part ways. 

It was why no matter what Cloud screamed he was there, stroking his hair and doing whatever he could to make the birth easier. 

“I don’t want this…” Cloud muttered, hardly noticing Cosmos adjusting his legs or hips. 

“Yes you do.” Laguna said, remaining a steady presence by Cloud’s side. This pregnancy had been nothing like the first. Without Squall to lean on, Cloud was crumbling. “You’re gonna see this baby and this will be great. You’ll fall in love all over again.” 

“I don’t…” It cut off with a scream, labor pains being one of the worst things he’d ever experienced and he’d experienced a lot. “I can’t…” 

“Can.” Laguna said, keeping his tone relaxed. “You’ve done it before.” He changed tactics when Cloud didn’t seem to be listening. “Squall needs you to. He needs you to do this. Ventus needs to meet his little sibling.” 

Cloud inhaled shakily, tears he couldn’t help falling. It hurt and he was alone and he didn’t want to do this. 

“Almost.” Cosmos muttered. “Cloud you need to push.” 

“No.” 

“Cloud!” Cosmos scolded. “This baby doesn’t deserve your apathy. They need you!” 

“Squall needs you to do this.” Laguna repeated, hand pressed to Cloud’s stomach, adding a gentle pressure. “This baby needs you Cloud.” 

“I don’t care!” 

“Oh yes you do.” Laguna had the nerve to laugh. “The way you were with Ven? You have all the parental instincts you need. You’re gonna give birth, and see this baby and fall in love and you’re going to manage just fine. You care a great deal.” 

Cosmos adjusted him again, wrapping Cloud’s upper leg on a bar to hold it up while she focused on the baby. 

They were a little smaller than Ventus had been and just was early. “Push, push, push.” 

Cloud screamed, shifting uncomfortable and wishing he could give up anything just to make this stop. Never Again. 

“Almost.” Laguna said, stretching to look as he rubbed the back of Cloud’s neck.

Cloud’s voice broke, trying to push the kid out once before blacking out completely. He was done and the stress of his body just wouldn’t handle this anymore. He only just noticed hearing cries before all the noise stopped. 

~

He woke up feeling groggy and numb. He wasn’t sure why his… his everything hurt. His privates felt raw and that was just the start. His stomach, throat, head.. It was all in pain, but his reaction to it felt slow. 

He hadn’t been drugged in a long time but that’s what this felt like. 

“Back with me?” 

Cloud’s eyes jerked to the side before his head followed sluggishly. Laguna? He sat in the chair pressed against his beside holding a-

Cloud inhaled, hand going to his stomach in alarm.

“It’s fine! Everything's fine!” Laguna said quickly, standing to hover over Cloud. “He’s right here.” 

“He?” Cloud swallowed. He wanted to sit up but couldn’t. “It’s a boy?” 

“Yep and he’s perfect.” Laguna promised, sitting on the edge of the bed so he could angle the baby just right for Cloud to see. 

He really was perfect and tiny and looked just like Ventus. His eyes were owlish and that familiar blue but instead of blond there were darker little hairs sprouting from his head. He would have a little brunette that looked like Squall. Cloud’s face crumpled, one hand covering his eyes as those stupid tears started again. He did not cry, but he had been the last few weeks. 

“Hey now.” Laguna said softly, shifting the baby to one arm so he could grip Cloud’s shoulder with the other. “It’s okay. He’s gonna be just fine. Why don’t you hold him?” 

Cloud inhaled shakily, unable to sit up on his own. His legs were heavy and he didn’t quite feel right. “Can’t sit up. I.. I...can’t…” 

“It’s okay.” Laguna said in a rush. “Cosmos said that might happen. You were in labor for so long, your body just needs time to start over.” 

But he was a soldier. He was modified. He did not break easily… 

“Here, we’ll just roll you.” Laguna said, having evidently set the baby down somewhere. He slid his arms around Cloud to pull him onto his side. Then he moved, returning a second later to lay the baby next to him so Cloud could see him. “See, he’s perfect.” 

Cloud rubbed the tears from his eyes and stared at the baby. The little thing was wiggling and so active for being presumably only a couple of hours old. How long had he been knocked out? He pressed his nose against the baby’s cheek and got a flood of old feelings. He knew this feeling. 

He rested a hand on the baby’s belly and got a soft noise from his son in return. 

“He’s eaten.” Laguna said. “We rested him against you for a long time so he definitely knows you.” 

Those fucking tears were threatening again. “Yeah? Good…” 

Laguna kept a hand on Cloud’s shoulder and was actively guarding both of them. “When you’re up to it, you can pick a name.” 

“Have one.” Cloud’s voice cracked. “Squall picked...Said if there was another…” he swallowed, finding strength somewhere to cuddle his baby closer. “He was joking but…” 

“If you like it, that’s all that matters.” Laguna offered quietly. 

Cloud nodded. IT had been so long ago now but Cloud remembered. “Sora.” 

“It's splendid!” Laguna agreed instantly. He would have agreed to anything in that moment. Cloud was showing interest in his baby. “You know i bet Squall wasn’t teasing half as much as he wanted you to believe.” 

Cloud wanted to believe that. Having a child had intimidated him, but he’d taken to fatherhood easily. He’d loved Ventus. 

“He’d love Sora.” Cloud whispered. 

“He will. He does.” Laguna agreed, imparting whatever fatherly instincts he could. “It’s your job to make sure Sora knows that. You tell him his daddy loves him.” 

“It’s just…”

“Cloud.” Laguna said firmly. “You tell him. He deserves to know Squall loves him too. Squall...i don’t know if he could have gone after Ventus if he’d known you were pregnant.”

Yes he would… 

This baby would have Cloud and Ventus...Ventus needed him. Squall would have jumped. He’d thought there was a slim chance he could get to Ventus and he’d taken it. 

“It is what it is.” Cloud whispered, wondering if Squall had made it home. Wondering if he had any of his memories of their battle ridden life together. Of their marriage. 

Sora looked like he was trying to wiggle and didn’t didn’t have energy to do it yet. All he could do was move his fingers and even that wasn’t real conscious movement. He was a newborn, vulnerable, and totally dependent on Cloud to get his shit together and take care of him. 

“I’m sorry, Sora.” Cloud mumbled. The baby was small enough Cloud’s hand could cradle most of him. “I’m sorry you’re stuck with me.”

“Cloud.” Laguna said gently. “I can’t imagine what you’ve gone through. Carrying a baby around is a big deal. Carrying them around for years is huge. You’re tired, hurt, and just plain worn out. You need time to get your thoughts together and then you’ll be fine. You and Sora.” 

Cloud swallowed, exhausted. Half of him wanted to retire for good, but he knew himself too well. Too much energy coiled inside of him. Retiring wasn’t an option. Not for him, but he’d have to for a time. For Sora. 

“What..if i can’t do this?” 

“You can.” Laguna said simply, mussing Cloud’s damp hair. “You’re down, Cloud. You’re sad. I miss Squall too. Guardian’s, i miss that boy, and…” Laguna hesitated. “Ventus. Cloud, i know this does not make your pain easier but i know what it is to lose my children. I know it hurts, and i'm not going to lie to you and tell you it will get better.”

No, Cloud didn’t think Laguna was capable of lying half of the time. 

“But you have Sora, Cloud. You have your son. Squall’s son. You’re going to pull yourself together and he’s going to heal that loss in you. You just have to give him a chance.” 

“That’s too much trouble to put on an infant.” Cloud said, watching Sora make faces. Hours old and he was trying to figure himself out already. 

“He’s your kid. Ventus returned a lot of life to you and Squall. Our children are worth surviving for. We must survive to make sure they are safe.” Laguna said, smiling down at Sora who didn’t seem to give a damn about what was going on around him. 

He reached out to cup the back of Sora’s head and gazed at him like he held the whole world. Cloud almost forgot his baby was Laguna’s grandchild. 

“Yeah…” 

“We have days before we have to make a decision and head back to our worlds. We’re staying here until you’re in stable enough condition to travel.” Laguna said quietly. “I’ll be here.” 

Cloud’s chest tightened and the rest of his body still felt numb. What would he have done had Laguna not been willing to stay with him? Some tiny part of him wanted to be like Laguna. 

“I’ll be here, Cloud.” Laguna repeated. He had been, for weeks, months, years. Since the day Squall disappeared… Cloud wanted to find a way to thank him someday.

Cloud looked down at his baby and pressed his nose against Sora’s cheek. This was Squall’s baby, and he’d protect him no matter what. 

“Thanks dad…” 

He heard Laguna inhale quietly but he didn't say anything. He just started stroking his hair again, taking care of them.

For Sora, he needed to put his darkness behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incapable or writing things in any kind of order, so hopefully adding on a series list while help with the time line of each new addition to this series. 
> 
> Series Order 
> 
> Gifts  
> A Home that Heals  
>  **Secrets Kept**  
>  Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Next up, Sora.


End file.
